monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is an iconic character from the Mortal Kombat franchise. A vengeful spirit and cunning warrior, he has repeatedly clawed his way out of the infernal depths of the Netherrealm in search of violent retribution against all those who had wronged him in life. History Pre-game history The infernal revenant known as Scorpion was once a mortal man who went by the name of Hanzo Hasashi, a Japanese ninja warrior of the Shirai Ryu clan. He even had a wife and son. A few years before Shang Tsung's last Mortal Kombat tournament, Hasashi was murdered by Sub-Zero, an assassin of the Shirai Ryu's bitter rivals, the Lin Kuei. His soul was cast down into the Netherrealm and laid to waste, but he would find himself resurrected by the necromancer Quan Chi. Quan Chi commanded his new servant to enter Shang Tsung's tournament as one of the warriors representing Outworld and informed Hasashi that his old foe Sub-Zero would be attending. Hasashi, now going by the name Scorpion, would take part in Mortal Kombat and have his revenge. Original timeline Scorpion succeeded in slaying Sub-Zero in the tournament, but some time after the tournament concluded with Earthrealm's victory, he discovered that Sub-Zero had somehow returned to life and was taking part in a new tournament hosted in Outworld. Scorpion followed and observed Sub-Zero's battles from the shadows and after seeing him spare the life of an opponent, realized that this individual was not the man who had once murdered him. This new Sub-Zero was, in fact, the former's younger brother and was not to blame for the crimes of the former. As recompense for killing his brother, Scorpion chose to watch over this new Sub-Zero and protect him, all the while keeping himself hidden from the ice ninja's notice. For many months, Scorpion acted as Sub-Zero's secret guardian until Quan Chi showed him a vision of Sub-Zero hunting down Scorpion's wife and son and participating in the slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. His rage re-ignited, Scorpion sought vengeance against Sub-Zero once more. Quan Chi informed him that Sub-Zero had once more allied himself with the champions of Earthrealm to battle against Shinnok and his Army of Darkness. Scorpion hunted Sub-Zero and eventually cornered him, challenging him to battle. Scorpion would win their duel, but before executing his foe, Quan Chi appeared and gloated, revealing the truth behind the massacre of the Shirai Ryu. The necromancer had been behind the destruction of Scorpion's clan and had killed Hasashi's family personally while disguised as Sub-Zero. Quan Chi then prepared to banish Scorpion back to the Netherrealm, but the vengeful spectre charged at the sorcerer and dragged him down to Hell with him. Scorpion would spend years hounding Quan Chi throughout the Netherrealm, dispensing great suffering and torment upon the sorcerer. However, Quan Chi would escape from the Netherrealm with the aid of the two Oni, Moloch and Drahmin, going on to form the Deadly Alliance with Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung. Scorpion refused to let Quan Chi go and managed to follow him to Outworld, but emerged in a different region. He would eventually track the sorcerer down at Shang Tsung's palace, but was ambushed by Moloch and Drahmin and thrown into the Soulnado within the palace. The countless trapped souls within the vortex seemingly ripped Scorpion apart, but the spectre managed to escape into the Void. He found himself standing before the Elder Gods who showed him the return of the Dragon King Onaga and the sacrifice of the thunder god Raiden, informing him that he had been chosen as the Gods' champion tasked with destroying Onaga before he could restore the One Being. Scorpion agrees to become the Elder Gods' champion when they promise to resurrect his family and clan, and so he ventures into Outworld once more to find Onaga and slay him. However, the human warrior Shujinko, on a quest of his own, defeats Onaga himself. Scorpion no longer considers himself bound to the Elder Gods' will and refuses to serve them any longer, but the Gods punish him by resurrecting the Shirai Ryu as horrific undead revenants like himself. Outraged by this betrayal, Scorpion vows revenge against the Elder Gods themselves. As Armageddon looms, Scorpion decides to hunt down the two Edenian demigods Taven and Daegon. Their quest is vital to restoring balance to the realms and so Scorpion intends to kill them in order to spite the Elder Gods for their betrayal. During the Battle of Armageddon, however, Scorpion -along with all the other kombatants- is slain. He is killed battling against his longtime rival Sub-Zero. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline established in Mortal Kombat (2011), Scorpion is once more a participant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, this time accompanied by his master Quan Chi. During the tournament, the infernal revenant demands that Shang Tsung allow him to fight Bi-Han (Sub-Zero), though the sorcerer dismisses the spectre's barking, stating that his opportunity will come in due time. While waiting for his chance at revenge, Scorpion is approached by Raiden who urges the spectre to spare Sub-Zero's life. If he does so, Raiden promises to address the Elder Gods and request that they resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan. Scorpion later has his match against Sub-Zero, dragging the Lin Kuei assassin down into the hellish depths of the Netherrealm. There, Scorpion fights and defeats Sub-Zero, deciding to honour Raiden's request and spare the ice ninja's life. Quan Chi, however, intervenes and shows Scorpion a vision of the Lin Kuei butchering the Shirai Ryu, with Sub-Zero personally executing Hanzo Hasashi's wife and infant son. Sub-Zero pleads that he was not the one who carried out the murder, but the enraged Scorpion does not listen and incinerates Sub-Zero with his hellfire breath. He then returns to Shang Tsung's palace holding Sub-Zero's charred skull and spine. Later in the tournament, Scorpion fights alongside Quan Chi against Liu Kang. Both master and servant are defeated by the Shaolin monk, who then goes on to defeat Goro and Shang Tsung, thereby winning the tournament. During Shao Kahn's tournament, Scorpion was summoned by Quan Chi to face Sub-Zero's younger brother,Kuai Liang, who had taken over the mantle and was trying to avenge his elder brother, Bi-Han. Scorpion emerged from the Netherrealm and quickly realized that the Sub-Zero before him was not the same that he fought and killed before. The two fought and Sub-Zero prepared to finish the spectre, but he was suddenly captured by Lin Kuei cyber-ninjas who took him back to Earthrealm to undergo cyberization himself. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion was confronted by Raiden in the Netherrealm. When Raiden expressed disappointment with Scorpion's decision to remain at Quan Chi's side, Scorpion scornfully told him to save his pity. Raiden requested an audience with Quan Chi, but Scorpion refused. Annoyed by this, Raiden accused Scorpion for not saving his family, enraging the spectre. Scorpion then battled the Thunder God, but lost and swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Months following the Outworld invasion, the dark god Shinnok was freed from his confinement within the Netherrealm and launched his own invasion of Earthrealm. Fighting under his command was Scorpion along with the revived warriors who had previously fallen in battle against Shao Kahn's invasion, corrupted by Quan Chi's sorcery to serve the evil deity. While the Netherrealm War ends with Shinnok's defeat and imprisonment within his own amulet, his remaining forces fall back to the Netherrealm. Some time after Shinnok's defeat, Raiden, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage investigate Quan Chi's fortress. There, they are attacked by Quan Chi and the revenant Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Johnny is mortally wounded and as he bleeds out, Quan Chi immediately gets to work creating a new revenant. Sonya is able to defeat the sorcerer and his underlings while Raiden works to save Johnny. He disrupts the spell and saves Johnny, and in doing so he also restores Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax to their mortal selves, cleansing them of Quan Chi's corruption. After being freed from Quan Chi's control and restored to life, Scorpion returns to Earthrealm under his true name Hanzo Hasashi. In the years to come, he works to rebuild the Shirai Ryu clan as a force for justice, taking in orphans and outcasts to build up his ranks, among them being Takeda Takashi, son of the blind swordsman Kenshi Takashi. He also settles his long rivalry with Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, agreeing to work alongside them in protecting Earthrealm. While human once more, Hanzo has nonetheless retained most of the spectral abilities he had gained. He is now capable of shifting between his human and spectre form, though not entirely at will. His demonic side emerges during periods of heightened anger and vengeful rage. Abilities and Weapons * Martial Arts - Scorpion is proficient in the fighting styles of Hapkido, Moi Fah and Pi Gua. * Teleportation - Scorpion is capable of warping short distances. He can also warp to and from the Netherrealm at will. * Harpoon Spear - Scorpion's trademark weapon is a spear bound to a rope or chain which he casts at opponents to pull them towards him. * Mugai Ryu - Scorpion's favoured form of swordplay. * Hellfire - Forged in the infernal pits of the Netherrealm, Scorpion is capable of manipulating the fires of Hell in battle. Even after being restored to his mortal form, Scorpion can still utilize hellfire, though perhaps to a lesser degree. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Undead Category:Magical Creatures Category:Ghosts Category:Revenants